cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrae
General Terrae Terrae is one of the major goddesses. Terrae created all the life including plant life. She also created dirt, biomes, and the oceans. She and Roki created the world while Net created the mobs. Net was eventually banished by Terrae and Roki for creating hostile mobs. Lore The Eye of Terrae, more commonly known as The Sun, watches over the Overworld during the day. Her Eye is warm, and comforting, as it is a sign of peace as she illuminates the world. Terrae cut out one of her eyes, in order to curse the monstrous forces of Net's with fire, should they ever appear within her gaze. The Gentle Faith Level 1 – Initiate of Terrae #'Forest Haven:' Build a simple 1 room structure made only from materials listed in the info section, in the biomes which are also listed there. The structure must have a bed, workbench and a double storage chest. Out in front of your structure, build a small shrine to Terrae. #'Woodland Warrior:' Now that you are an initiate, you must dress as an initiate. You must acquire and maintain a full outfit of leather armor at all times. You may never be without your leather armor at any time. You must also acquire a bow and carry it with you at all times. Level 2 – Tree Shepard #'The Watchful Eye:' Your structure must be extended by adding a tower to the roof, that continues above the tree tops. This will give you a good overview of the forest surrounding your building. #'Tree Herder:' You must replant all the saplings you have stored around your building. This will create a thick forest around your structure. Build another shrine to Terrae on the roof of your tower. #'Cleansing the Body:' A tree shepard may never eat pork, steak, or chicken. You may only eat fish, bread or mushroom soup. Level 3 – Druid #'The Sacred Grove:' You must establish a sacred grove around your structure now. This grove is usually circular in nature and must surround your structure. The larger the grove the happier Terrae is, but the harder it is to maintain and protect. Mark out your grove with flowers. #'Druids Wrath:' Every morning you must cleanse your grove of all evil mobs and throw the collected resources into the pool of your shrine and wait for them to despawn as a tribute to Terrae. #'Untouched:' A druid’s grove is sacred. From now on anything natural within the grove cannot be destroyed. You may not damage the trees, dirt, tall grass etc… within. You may still farm but only a small 4x4 area. Level 4 – FeyChild #'The Child’s Path:' You must go on a pilgrimage to prove you are fully committed to Terrae. Build a map, and gather appropriate supplies. Walk directly North to the edge of the map and establish a tower and grove here. If the biomes are inappropriate find the most appropriate spot. Do the same heading East, West and South. Looking at the map with your main grove in the center you should see you have formed the symbol of Terrae on a world scale. You are now a fully anointed FeyChild and your name can be added to the Terrae’s Faithful list. Congratulations on completing the challenge! Terrae is proud of you. #'Freeing the Body:' Only raw food may be consumed during the pilgrimage. Optional Challenges * Create Shrines to Terrae using each type of Wood and their associated Leaf Blocks. * During the Tree Herder challenge (while you wait for your planted saplings to grow) go on a pilgrimage to collect at least one of each tree sapling available in the game (currently: Oak, Birch, Darkwood, and Redwood.) to ensure that your Sacred Grove will be fully sactified during the Druid Phase. * Terrae's Eye (the Sun) sees all things during the day. Ensure her shrines have adequate sunlight and say a prayer to her at High Noon at one each day. Category:Major Gods Category:ArchebuS Creation Category:Other Gods